Steph's Secret
by sgrooms
Summary: Stephanie is hiding something.


AN: Sadly they are not mine.

Steph's Secret.

I can't believe these things keep happening to me!

I knew it was possible but I was hoping to stay firmly in the land of denial. That's me Stephanie Plum queen of denial! My life just works better that way if I act like Scarlett O Hara and think about it tomorrow. It is hard to stay in denial when you are holding the proof in your hands. The letter from my Dr. arrived today with my test results. What is my mother going to say now? I really don't want to be burg gossip again I just got dessert back from the car I blew up last week, but it wasn't my fault! How was I to know my skip going to whip out bottle rockets he had for the 4th and throw them lit into the back to the car to stop me from taking him in? I will just keep this letter to my self for know. Maybe I can get away with that for a few months before people find out. I can't hope that they never will my luck just does not run that good. I tore up the results to destroy the evidence. Lord knows one of the hundreds of people who break into my crappy apartment would find it. As I continue to ask why me there is suddenly knocking at my door. Lula was on the other side getting impatient.

"White girl you better get your skinny ass ready we got some serious shopping to do."

I open the door and smile at the sight. Lula is a heavy set black woman who manages to squeeze her large frame in to extra small spandex but on her it works. Today it is all orange including her nails. Lula is an ex ho and now my part time partner in bounty hunting. I saved her life when one of my skips beat her almost to death and left her on my fire escape. We have been friends ever since.

"I'm almost ready Lula what's the hurry?"

"We have to get to Macy's for the shoe sale I thought you were all over this and wanted those new FMP's for that new distraction dress you got. Girl what is wrong with you? You never forget about the shoes! You are looking whiter than usual lately."

" Sorry Lula nothing is wrong lets go get those shoes!"

"I am so not buying the distraction Steph but I will let it go for now. Just know I am here for you."

"Thanks Lula" and feeling a little better and firmly in the land of denial we left to get new shoes.

The next day at the office Lula was telling Connie her concerns about Steph.

"I'm telling you Connie something is off with my girl. She is hiding something and I am gonna find out what it is."

"Lula what do you mean she seemed fine yesterday when she picked up her files."

"I don't know but something is off. She was not herself when we were shopping and she kept making excuses to sit down and she went to the bathroom a lot and she has been looking pale."

Just then Ranger walked in.

"Ladies"

"Yo Batman have you seen my girl today?"

"No Lula I have not seen her since I have been back, Connie he in

"yeah go right in" He walks in thru Vinnie's door. Lula starts fanning her self.

"Man if my Tankie wasn't such a big sexy teddy bear I would have to get me some of that!"

Stephanie walks in a catches the end of that.

"Who's a teddy bear Lula?"

"My man Tank of course!"

I laughed and sat on the couch in the office. I don't think any of the Merry Men would like to be called cuddly and certainly not Tank, his nickname fits him to a tee. Tank is just huge and I don't know anyone outside of Lula who could get away with calling Tank a teddy bear. Tank is Rangers right hand man at Rangeman. It is a security firm that I work for part time doing skip tracing for. Ranger is my mentor in bounty hunting he likes to say he is Henry Higgins to my Eliza Doolittle. I like to say he is my own personal Cuban Sex God! Of course that would imply that we actually have sex and that only happened once but man what a night! It was about three months ago and the next morning he sent me back to Morelli with same I don't do relationships line.

"See Connie this is what I mean look how flushed she looks."

"Huh? Lula what are you talking about?"

"I was telling Connie about how I was worried about you, You are not looking so good."

"Lula I told you I am fine just let it go ok, I may just have a little stomach bug"

"Babe" I turned and there stood Ranger. He is the type of man to make woman walk into walls. He is wearing his usual all black uniform.

"Can I see you outside?"

I just nodded and followed him out to alley.

"So Ranger when did you get back?"

"Last night, miss me babe?"

Choosing not to answer I asked "What did you need Ranger?"

This got me a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Babe business is picking up and I need someone to do skip tracing full time for a while. You interested?"

Hmm this might actually work I will need a full time desk job. The doctor wanted me to stop doing bounty hunting for the next few months.

"Babe I smell something burning."

"Ok Ranger when do you want me to start?"

He raises another eyebrow at me. "I need someone yesterday how many skips do you have out right now?"

"None I was just turning in my last body receipt so I am free and Connie can give any new skips to Lula she is getting a lot better."

"What is Morelli going to think about you working for me full time. It's not going to cause you problems is it?"

"No problems for me, we have not been together for months now. I will see you tomorrow at Haywood" I turned and left the alley before I could get anymore questions I did not want to answer today. I got into my newest POS crap car and took off. I will probably get sent to some third world country for just leaving him standing there like that. Nobody runs away from Ranger, but with his darn ESP he would just figure out what I don't want him to know and I can't take that chance yet.

The next morning I am running into the Rangeman office so I am not late. I am so not a morning person and lately mornings are even worse. I make it to my cubbie just in time and it is filled with Merry Men, Tank, Bobby and Lester are all standing in my small space with big grins on there face.

"Hey bombshell we heard you were going to come back full time and help us out. We wanted to make you fill right at home and got your favorite for breakfast."

Bobby pulls a pink box from behind his back and I see it is filled with Boston cream donuts. This earns them all a big grin from me and just as I reach to grab one the smell hits me, I turn and run back out of my cubbie and straight to the bathroom almost knocking over Hal in the process. I left three stunned men in black in my wake. When I come out of the bathroom a few minutes later they are all standing there looking concerned.

"Steph what happened? Are you ok? Was is something we did? We thought you would like the donuts." They all were talking at once.

"Guys I'm fine"

"Babe, my office"

Great just what I need Ranger and his ESP. I slowly walk to office trying to fake a blank face these guys are so good at.

"Hey Ranger whats up?"

He hands me a cold bottle of water which I take and drink eagerly.

"Babe what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Ranger what do you mean?"

"What I mean is it is not everyday you run from a donut and you don't look so good I think I need to have Bobby check you out before you start back to work."

"NO! Ranger I am fine I just have a little stomach bug and I will fine in a day or so. No reason to worry over nothing. If I don't get better in few days I will go to my own doctor for a check up. Is that all? I really want to get started."

"Babe what happened with Morrelli?"

"Are you back on that? I told you we broke up for good ,we decided we were better friends than a couple. He keeps telling me about all the money he is saving in Maalox. Don't worry I know you don't do relationships I didn't break up with him for you."

"Babe"

I took that as my cue to leave from the pained way he said that. I refuse to feel bad. He is the one who rejected me I have to protect my heart it would be broken again too easily. I have tried hard not remember our night together but it is like I am carrying around a constant reminder with me everyday. At lunch Ella brought me down some soup and a sandwich. She said it would be good for my stomach. I was starving by then I only seem to be effected with the nausea in the mornings so far. I love Ella, I keep asking her if she would adopt me. I bet she wouldn't yell at me and with hold dessert for blowing up a car and would understand that it wasn't my fault.

The rest of the week goes ok. I have been really busy with all the searches the guys need me to run. I have not had time to be questioned about how I am feeling by the guys. Ranger has stirred clear of me so far. I don't have anymore embarrassing moments in front of the guys but they have been watching me really closely. All my stomach issues have been in private thank goodness but I have another appt with my doctor this afternoon and hopefully he can give me something for the nausea. I finish up the last of the searches for today and go to tell Tank that I am off to help my grandma with an errand. That way they won't be tempted to come with me when it concerns my grandmother. She scares the Merry Men. It is funny when one short little old woman can strike fear into a pack of ex military guys. They all ask for hazard pay if they have to do grandma duty. I heard talk about requesting cups and something to protect their butts from the pinching.

I run off to my little Honda not knowing that I was being watched. I get to the appt just in time and surprisingly I don't have to wait forever like you usually do in a doctors office which is good because its less chance of me running into someone and them wondering why I am at the doctors office. He tells me that everything looks about the same and I should schedule another appointment for the next month and to call him if any other symptoms come up or if I change my mind about getting the procedure done. He suggested I change me eating habits to help my nausea and he also suggested and light exercise program would benefit me right now. I hate to exercise but I will do what the doctor asks. I still have not decided what I should do. As I leave the doctors office I am deep in thought about what I should do and I don't see the black suv parked about a block down the street.

I woke up early on Monday to get to Rangeman and the gym. One of the perks of working for Ranger is you get access to a state of the art gym. Of course I don't usually see it as a perk but necessary evil. Ranger used to tease me that training was a requirement in my rangeman contract but I have yet to see it so I use that as an excuse not to exercise on regular basis.

Another benefit that is really going to come in handy is the full medical coverage. That will save me a lot of money in doctor bills. I got to gym and started on the treadmill at a light jog. I felt good this morning compared to most mornings I spent the weekend filling my fridge with healthier foods and followed the doctors suggestion and ate smaller meals more often. I also left crackers handy to eat when I first get up. It has really helped my stomach and I have not felt as sick.

I still have my favorite men if the freezer, Ben and Jerry. I am eating healthier I haven't gone crazy. A girls got to have her priorities! I had been on the treadmill for about 10 mins when I finally became aware of my surroundings and realized I was not alone in the gym anymore. Several guys had come in to work out and they kept looking at me funny. I know I don't come down here very often but its not like I never come in to use the gym. I finished my workout with a spin on the elliptical bike and as I was leaving I bumped into Tank coming in the gym.

"Hey steph what are you doing in here?"

"Well big guy I know it may be hard to believe but I was actually exercising."

"I meant should you be exercising?"

"Where were you when I didn't want to run? Why shouldn't I be working out?"

He looked down and looked like he was trying to come up the right thing to say.

"Well you know you have been sick and all I just thought you would need to take it easy."

"I'm fine Tank, but I could use a shower before work can I use the one in your apartment?"

I got another strange look from him but he sent to his apartment so I could change for work. I usually use Rangers apartment when I have worked out in the past but I just don't feel right doing that right now so I thought it would be safer. Showered and ready to start a day of searches I took off for my little cubical. I decided to be good and take the stairs. When I reached the next floor I was getting really thirsty and I started to feel a little light headed. I turned to corner to break room to get a drink and literally ran into Ranger. He grabbed me and smiled and him saying Babe was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

I woke up on the softest sheets in the world. I love these sheets and could stay here all day, wait a minute I know these sheets. Why am I in Rangers apartment? I hear voices and open my eyes to see Ranger and Bobby talking softly in the door way. I sit up and draw their attention. Bobby just smiles at me and grabs his black bag and leaves. Ranger comes and sits next to me on the bed and hands me a bottle of water.

"What happened?"

"Babe you fainted. Did you eat this morning before you went to the gym?"

"No I just had some crackers when I got up."

"Does your doctor know you are working out, what does he say is ok? I think I should take you to see him to have him look at you and tell him you fainted."

"I will call him in a little while. Wait a minute how do you know about my doctor?"

"One of the guys followed you the other day and saw you going in. Babe why didn't you tell me?"

"You had me followed? How could you do that! And why should I tell you . You made it clear you don't want me in your life in a personal way."

He dropped his blank face on "Is the baby mine Stephanie?"

"BABY??? WHAT BABY????"

"Steph, you have all the symptoms and the doctor you went to see was an Obstetrician. What else do I need other than to know if I am the father."

"Ranger let me say this very slowly for you. I AM NOT PREGANT!"

"Then how do you explain everything that has been going on?"

"Everything that has been going on is my business and I am not going to share it with you. You need to decide what you want cause you can't have it both ways it hurts to much Ranger. I am going home to rest and take care of something. I should be back to work in the morning."

"Babe"

"No Ranger I can't right now"

I left building as fast as I could and made it home before I started to cry. I can't believe that man! He makes it clear he doesn't want me but he sends people to follow me around and then for him to think that I am having his baby. I can't take care of a baby I forget to feed Rex some days! If I can't take care of a hamster how would I take care of a baby. Having a baby scares the crap out of me. My life can't fit a baby right now, doesn't matter anyway I may never have a baby even if I want one now.

I picture a little boy with straight black hair and brown eyes with his dad's smile. Stop that right now. Even if you could have a baby after this it wouldn't be Rangers. He doesn't even want you he certainly doesn't want a baby with you. I finally make my decision and call the doctor to schedule the procedure. He can get me in two days on Wednesday I spend the rest of the day watching Ghostbusters and eating Ben and Jerry's. I go back to work in the morning and go to seek out Ranger to tell him I would need a few weeks off. I ran into Tank first and he told me that Ranger left last night to handle a problem in the Miami office. I told Tank that I would need a few weeks off to take care of something personal and asked him if everyone thought I was pregnant. He hung his head and told that they had but Ranger had told him last night that you said weren't so now we know, but we still don't know what is wrong with you Steph.

"Tank I just don't want to talk about it ok."

"Steph every man in this building cares about you and thinks of you as a sister. You look at us and see who we are not just muscle and mercenaries and that means a lot to us. We don't get that very often even from our own families and so we look at each other as family and you have become apart of that family."

"Thank you Tank, that means so much to me. I think of you guys as brothers and I love you all. I am going to be fine I promise I just want to keep this to my self right now. When I am ready I will let you know what is going on."

"Ok Steph just know we are all here for you."

I spend the rest of the day finishing up the searches on my desk and making sure everything is in place for me to be off. Unfortunately I will not be able to do much right after the surgery and the nurse had told me I would need to have someone with me for a couple of days so I am going to have to tell my mother now so I can stay with them. I really don't want to have the conversation but I am having the surgery in the morning and I can't put it off any further. I will stop by and have dinner at six and let mom and dad know what is going on. Hopefully I can convince my grandmother to keep this to her self so I am not burg gossip again. I went home after work first to pack a bag and Rex so I would have the things I needed tomorrow. I make it just in time for dinner and like always when I pull up mom and grandma are on the porch waiting for me. When they see Rex grandma starts right away with the questions.

"Do you have another stalker? Did your apartment get burned up?"

"No grandma I am just going to stay here for a few days if that is ok with mom."

"Of course it is Stephanie you are always welcome here. Lets eat before the roast gets dry and then you can tell us all about it and why I keep getting phone calls that you are pregnant."

"Whose is it Steph? That Morelli boy or the hot bounty hunter stud with the nice package?"

"I'm not pregnant! I just have what you and Mom had."

"Oh Stephanie, I was hoping this would not happen to you. What did the doctors say how bad is it?"

"I don't know yet mom the surgery is scheduled for tomorrow and the doctor says he will know more once he goes in and starts the procedure. I will have to have at least one ovary removed and we will have to wait for the biopsy to see if the cysts are cancer or not."

"Well lets eat and we will all get thru this together as a family."

"Thanks mom that means a lot to me."

The next day the Plums were all in the waiting room taking turns pacing waiting for news on how Stephanie was doing. Lester walked by on his way to the nurses station to get word on how Woody was doing. He had been injured in a takedown the night before and had to stay overnight for observation. He stopped and did a double take when he saw all the Plums in the waiting room all that is except Stephanie.

"Mrs. Plum? Excuse me my name is Lester Santos and I work for Ranger. Is everything ok? Where is Stephanie?"

Mrs. Plum looks at Lester with tears in her eyes.

"Stephanie has told me about you guys and how you protect her. I only wish you could have protected her from this."

"Mrs. Plum where is Stephanie what's wrong? Did something happen to Steph?"

"She is having surgery right now to remove some tumors and they may be cancer."

"Cancer? Stephanie?"

"We won't know more until after the surgery. You are welcome to wait with us if you like."

"Yes maam I would like that very much but I need to make a phone call. There are a few other people I need to talk too."

Lester stepped out of the room and got on his phone to Rangeman.

"Tank when is Ranger due back from Miami?"

"He is on his way back now. Why?"

"I came to the hospital to get Woody and I found out Bombshell is having Surgery and it may be cancer. I knew the boss would want to know ASAP."

"I will call him and let him know and then I will be over there as soon as I can."

The surgery lasted another four hours and by the time Steph was wheeled to recovery most the guys from Rangeman were in the waiting room with the Plums.

Stephanie awoke to a beeping sound and wanted it to go away. She didn't remember setting her alarm. She went to reach for it with her hand but someone was holding it. She opened her eyes and remembered she had the surgery today. She looked to see who was holding her hand and it was Ranger.

"Ranger? I thought you were in Miami? What are you doing here?"

"Babe"

"You are going to have to do better than that this time Ranger. I left my ESP at home today."

That got me a smirk.

"Babe I was on my way back when I heard from Tank you were here. Where else would I be."

"Tank? How did he find out?"

"Lester called him. He came to pick up Woody and he ran into your family. You have a whole waiting room full of people out there wanting to see you."

"See this is what I didn't want. I did not want everyone gossiping about me and what is wrong with Woody?"

"Stephanie everyone in that waiting room loves you and cares about you no one is here to gossip and the fact you ask about Woody before you even ask how your own surgery went should tell you why they all love you."

"I still want to know about Woody. Is he ok?"

"He is fine Babe just needed a band-aid and he is right now in the waiting room too waiting to hear how you are doing. Don't you want to know what the doctor said?"

"No."

"Babe"

"Ok what did they find?"

"The surgery went fine. They only had to remove one ovary, the uterus and other ovary looked fine but they are going to keep a closer watch on it in the future. They tested the cysts that were removed and they were not cancer." The last part was filled emotion.

"Stephanie why didn't you tell me what you were going thru? I would have been there for you. When they told me you might have cancer. I don't know what I would have done without you. I know I said that my life did not lend itself to relationships but I realized I can't live with out you either. I love you Stephanie."

Oh my God I think that is most I have ever heard Ranger say at one time. I think I am speechless.

"Ranger I don't know what to say. You know I love you but are not going to change your mind again I don't think my heart could take that again."

"No Babe Someday starts now and it lasts forever. Will you take a chance on me?"

"I love you Ranger of course but are you sure about me. I may never be able to have children is that going to be ok?"

"Stephanie as long as I have you that's all that matters."

He leans into kiss me and every hormone I have goes off I just melt into the kiss. I start hearing alarms and then lots of footsteps running into the room. We break away from each other to see the room full of nurses and Merry Men.

"Sir you need to let the patient rest she just had surgery."

"Bombshell we are so glad you are ok! You had us all so worried."

"I'm fine guys thank you for coming, but you don't have to worry about me."

"You gentlemen will have to leave, Ms. Plum really does need to rest. You can come back and visit her in the morning."

"Morning? Wait a minute I want out of here! I thought I could leave if everything went ok."

"Ms. Plum you just had surgery you are going to stay here until the doctor thinks you are ready to go home and then only if you are going to have someone to be there with you."

"She will be well cared for with a building full a people taking care of her."

"Ranger, I was going to stay at my mom's house."

"Babe, I've got Ella."

"Well there is that, but I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"Babe."

"Ok now that that is settled guys lets go so Steph can get some rest." said Tank.

They all filed out after coming by my bed and giving me a kiss on the forehead and getting a glare from Ranger.

"My women, get your own."

"Well you had better take care of your woman cause she has a lot of brothers ready to make sure that you do."

"Awe you guys are so sweet."

"Yeah real sweet, I think you have turned my men against me Babe."

"Bye guys see you later, I am glad you are ok Woody."

"Thanks Steph we will see you tomorrow."

The Merry Men all left leaving Ranger, me and the angry nurse.

"Sir I really hate to keep repeating myself but she really needs to rest."

Ranger just looked at the nurse and glared. She took a step back but stood up a little straighter.

"Unless you are family you will have to leave."

"I am her husband and I am not leaving."

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place. Just make sure she rests and don't set off anymore alarms." with that she turns on her heel and leaves shutting the door behind her.

"Husband?"

"Babe, I am your husband in my heart. We just have to make it official. You will marry me won't you?"

He had dropped his blank face and was looking at me with such love and longing.

"Yes Carlos, I will marry you."

"Say it again."

"Yes, I will marry you?"

"No, say my name. You only said it once before. The night we made love. I'm sorry I was too hard headed and scared to see what I was pushing away."

"Carlos, I love you and I would love to be your wife."

"I love you too Stephanie. Now you rest I am going to be right here when you wake up."

I smiled and drifted off to sleep knowing that what ever happened tomorrow we would handle together. I didn't have to try any do things all alone anymore.

The End.


End file.
